Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $141.7\%$
$141.7$ percent = $141.7$ per cent = $141.7$ per hundred $141.7\% = \dfrac{141.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{141.7\%} = 1.417$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.